Foundation of Eimyrja
Foundation of Eimyrja The Foundation of Eimyrja is currently a small and isolated interstellar empire that concerns itself with the recovery of its people. The Foundation is made up entirely of the Dravinauryn and rogue Silver Plague, and its borders fade at the far reaches of the Eimyrja star system. After the event known as Ragnarokkr by the Dravinauryn and their ancestors, the Foundation has become more inclined to welcome trade between them and other galactic empires for resources in order to support a fast growing industry, and politely avoid any political affairs between empires as a means to evade the possibilities of an intergalactic war. Building fast and strong has become the Foundation’s primary mission. For them, since they’ve made little to no contact to the neighboring systems, to be quiet for now and lay low is to hopefully not be noticed by anyone itching for a fight as they grow. Faction Details Initially, the Foundation of Eimyrja began as a small faction ruled by a hereditary monarchy until the fall of their last queen, Annette Lou Gunvor. Since the Foundation couldn’t produce a relative to Gunvor at the time, the government was rebuilt around an elective monarchy, and made into a galactic empire that currently controls nine planets, three orbital rings, and an armed star station, known as Freelancer. The queen who sits among the Foundation’s chair has full control over this galactic empire, including her court and Superiors. Because Superiors typically act as the administrators of Eimyrja’s orbital rings, and the queen resides on Jotunheim, there is only ever one governor across the court that stands as the head for Midgardr. Other heads in the Foundation’s court includes the four advisors for the queen, for the empires science, economy, military, and of course, finances. The Foundation was initially founded by Jorgen Fraenir, back during the Founding. Before he turned the throne over to Annette Gunvor at the beginning of the Great War, and his passing, he was considered not only the Foundation’s first ruler, but also the first and so far only recorded male ruler. The Foundation was designed with the mentality that it should always be built by the united people, and that mentality has been carried a long time since the passing of these two first great rulers. Even with as much change and development that the Foundation has endured, it was the people who made it what we see today; strong, and without fear in the face of the unknown void of space. Military The Foundation of Eimyrja contains two branches of military, which are controlled by Superior Generals or Admirals. Each is equally as strong as the other, and plays as two wheels in one major machine in order for the Foundation’s militia to work efficiently and effectively. The Foundation’s military is trained extensively on the Nidavellirian ring of Jotunheim, and each army can be individually controlled by the queen through her Court of Superiors. Faction System(s) Eimyrja System Cultural Perks The Egalitarian Tree 1: Beacon of Liberty: if the faction has a volunteer or volunteer professional military, all units within the military gain an additional +1 Training at the cost of additional upkeep 2: Defenders of Freedom: all military units gain +1 Armor in defensive wars The Pacifist Tree 1: Peaceful Traders: all trade deals net 10% more monetary reward than usual The Industry Tree 1: Mining Culture: all mineral resource outputs gain +1 2: Agricultural Investments: all food farms produce +1 Food 3: Electrical Personalities: all power producing facilities produce +1 Power 4: Materialist Society: all luxury resources increase happiness twice as much 5: Military Industrial Complex: All military facilities gain +1 Armor The Military Tree 1: Masters at Arms: All military units gain +1 Training 2: Combative Society: All military units gain +1 Firepower and Armor 3: Honor bound Warriors: When fighting an enemy of greater relative military strength gain +1 Firepower for the duration of the battle 4: Defensive Initiative: All units may be purchased at half monetary costs 5: Stalwart Defenders: All units gain +1 Armor The Technophile Tree The Technophile Tree 1: Research Enthusiasts: Research labs produce +1 Research points 2: Educational Environments: All schools provide additional population happiness 3: Exploration Initiatives: All science ships gain +1 Mobility 4: Sheltered Scientists: All science ships gain +1 Sensors 5: Dedicated Learners: Research facilities have halved monetary upkeep costs 6: Knowledge is Power: All military vessels gain +1 Firepower and Armor 7: Secrets of the Scientists: All military vessels gain +2 Stealth Species All. Non-native species are not allowed military service or political positions. Anything Else? Military Article Military Focus Space Navy: space vessels gain +1 Armor, +1 Mobility, and +1 Firepower Infantry: All infantry gain +1 Armor, +1 Mobility, and +1 Firepower Recruitment Policy Volunteer Professional Army: +3 Training, but extremely raised upkeep and costs Additional Things Warrior Caste: heavily increased costs of units built from this cast, but they have +2 Training War Doctrines Rapid Deployment: bonus mobility at the cost of reduced stealth No Retreat: additional armor, firepower and sensors, but units can NEVER retreat from a battle even if defeat is certain Other Policies Slavery: Prisoner Labor Border Policy: Open Species Allowed: All Market Type: Mixed Market Schooling: Private Informational Access: OpenCategory:Faction